Love Sensation
'''"Love Sensation" '''is a song by English boy band 911. It was released in the United Kingdom through Virgin Records on July 29, 1996 as the second single from their debut studio album The Journey (1997). The song was featured on the soundtrack to the 1997 film Casper: A Spirited Beginning. Lyrics Don't go changing, rearranging Don't go changing, rearranging Hold on to a love sensation If you ever go away That would be my darkest day We've been drawn together by love's chemistry I was born to be by your side sure as the river meets the sea We've only known each other for a little while, but you're my destiny I would move all heaven and earth just to set you free In lover's liberty, inject the chemistry That's gonna move you, never gonna loose you (Chorus) Don't go changing, rearranging Hold on to a love sensation If you ever go away That would be my darkest day Lately I've been seeing a little doubt in your eyes You used to call me everyday to say the things to keep me satisfied I would move all heaven and earth just to set you free In lover's liberty, inject the chemistry That's gonna move you, never gonna loose you (Chorus) Don't go changing, rearranging Hold on to a love sensation If you ever go away That would be my darkest day Don't go changing, rearranging Hold on to a love sensation That's a power energy that only flows from you to me I would move all heaven and earth just to set you free In lover's liberty, inject the chemistry That's gonna move you, never gonna loose you (Chorus) Don't go changing, rearranging Hold on to a love sensation If you ever go away That would be my darkest day Don't go changing, rearranging Hold on to a love sensation That's a power energy that only flows from you to me Don't go changing, rearranging Hold on to a love sensation If you ever go away That would be my darkest day Track Listings CD Single #"Love Sensation" (Radio Edit) - 3:42 #"Bodyshakin'" (Radio Edit) - 3:48 #"Love Sensation" (Extended Mix) - 5:42 #"Bodyshakin'" (Extended Mix) - 5:32 Maxi-Single #"Love Sensation" (Smash Edit) - 3:25 #"Love Sensation" (Darrin Friedman Club Mix) - 8:42 #"Love Sensation" (Album Version) - 3:41 Vinyl Single #"Love Sensation" (Darrin Friedman Club Mix) - 8:42 #"Love Sensation" (Smash Edit) - 3:25 #"Love Sensation" (Darrin Friedman Club Mix) - 7:37 #"Love Sensation" (Album Version) - 3:41 Charts Chart Performance Released in July 1996, the single reached number 21 on the UK Singles Chart. In the United States, it peaked at number three on the Bubbling Under Hot 100. Music Video There are three versions of the music video, the UK and two US versions. Both US versions, feature different footage from the film Casper: A Spirited Beginning and one US version was included as a special feature in the UK VHS release of the film with the other included in the US release but they were omitted from the subsequent DVD releases. Video Category:911 Category:Singles